character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamek (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Kamek is an old, yet powerful Magikoopa and apparent advisor to Bowser (or at least a high-ranking member in the Koopa Troop). He serves as a major antagonist in the Mario series. He debuted in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. He is also Baby Bowser's caretaker and continues to look after Bowser, even in the present day. Because of this, he is generally considered to be Bowser's stepfather or at least his primary parental figure. Kamek's name comes from the name for the Magikoopa species in Japanese: Kamekku (カメック), which is derived from kame, the Japanese word for "turtle". He is the main villain of the Yoshi series. Various unnamed Magikoopas appearing in the Mario series are considered to be Kamek, often due to the parallels between their relationship with Bowser or their position in the Koopa Troop. In the case of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, this assumption stems from the character having "Kamek" in his name, and not from the so-called Psycho Kamek's portrayal, which bears little resemblance to Kamek himself. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-B Name: Kamek Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Magikoopa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Dimensional Storage, Magic, Weather Manipulation (Was responsible for creating a storm that could flood the entire planet), Reality Warping, Pyrokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Dust Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Size Manipulation, Transmutation, Portal Creation, Mind Control (In Tetris Attack, brainwashed an entire island), Sleep Inducement, Summoning, Illusion-Casting, Duplication, Levitation, Force-Field Generation and Statistics Amplification. His broom allows Flight. His Paper form has all aforementioned powers, as well as the ability to Paperize and Regenerate (Mid-High; despite being reduced to ashes in Sticker Star, he returns fully intact during the credits). Stamina Restoration w/ his Bottle, Enhanced Eyesight w/ his Telescope, Spatial Warping w/ his Warp Book, Precognition w/ his Crystal Ball and Sealing w/ his Brown Book Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Can fire large magic projectiles capable of hurting Giant Luigi, who parred with Giant Bowser, in a weakened state and fought against Mario powered-up by Dreamy Luigi, who can manipulate the sun and constellations, several times. He also fired a magic blast that powerful enough to send Mario flying across other side of the universe in a few seconds, and Mario is pretty impressive) | Multiverse level (Can contend with RPG Mario as well as base Paper Mario) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Yoshi and the Mario Bros), higher with his flying broom | At least Massively Hypersonic, possibly Infinite (Kept up with both Marios) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Effortlessly swings a magic hammer several times larger than himself), higher when he increases his size with magic Striking Strength: Universal+ | Multiversal Durability: Universe level+ (Survived several battles against Mario with Dreamy Luigi powering him up, Giant Luigi deflecting his spell back at him, and Giant Bowser after growing even larger by his magic despite being fatigued from previous battles with Mario and Dreamy Luigi) | Multiverse level Stamina: Very large (Able to fight Yoshi and the Mario Bros several times in one day. Is also capable of making powerful spells in a weakened state.) Range: Multiple kilometers with magic, Universal with teleportation Intelligence: Very high (Built a time machine in Yoshi's Island DS and uses his magic in a variety of creative ways to give himself a tactical advantage against his opponents) Standard Equipment: His broomstick and wand Weaknesses: Overconfident Key: Standard | In the RPGs NOTE: The Standard key serves a different purpose than other keys. Unlike other keys, the Standard key draws from feats across the franchise for the sole purpose of scaling. Which is why its A.P. comes from a Yoshi's Island game while its speed hails from an M&L game. Its only purpose is to scale others from using decently consistent feats. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 2